


you miss the shots (that you don't take).

by Anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Snipers, marksman au, sakusa is atsumu's spotter, sniper sector au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:54:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28006524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Atsumu lays his stomach lax upon the dusty, grimed floor of the rooftop. His hip digs slightly into the flooring, his upper half raised only just to support the butt plate of his rifle. The bipod props the front half up, gaining excess aid from the gloved hand Miya draws upwards to hold the stock for stability. Behind him, one of his legs folds over the other, boots clicking against one another.The pad of Atsumu’s bare index threatens to apply even the slightest pressure to the trigger.To his left, Sakusa Kiyoomi peers directly through a spotting scope; his spotter.A spotter and sniper. Hand in hand. A duo that you’d be rather unintelligent for challenging.“Miya. Hold. Fire. I haven’t even updated you on the fucking wind yet. Don’t get trigger happy. And part your legs, you’ll fucking topple over like that.”
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73
Collections: Anonymous





	you miss the shots (that you don't take).

“Sights are currently on the target, Cap. Subject’s at the entrance, ‘bout ta’ exit in five mins tops.”

“Keep your eyes on him, Miya.”

“Copy, Cap.”

Atsumu lays his stomach lax upon the dusty, grimed floor of the rooftop. His hip digs slightly into the flooring, his upper half raised only just to support the butt plate of his rifle. The bipod props the front half up, gaining excess aid from the gloved hand Miya draws upwards to hold the stock for stability. Behind him, one of his legs folds over the other, boots clicking against one another.

The pad of Atsumu’s bare index threatens to apply even the slightest pressure to the trigger.

To his left, Sakusa Kiyoomi peers directly through a spotting scope; his spotter.

A spotter and sniper. Hand in hand. A duo that you’d be rather unintelligent for challenging.

“Miya. Hold. Fire. I haven’t even updated you on the fucking wind yet. Don’t get trigger happy. And part your legs, you’ll fucking topple over like that.”

“Omi-kun, ‘ya really oughta’ hurry up, ‘ya know. And are ‘ya lookin’ at my ass? Damn. Knew you were into me.”

“Fuck off.” Sakusa spits, only to have his speech cut short by incoming telecoms from Meian.

“Subject is leaving. Start reading wind, Sakusa. Get him ready.”

“One point six three, check level. Holdover five point four.”

Atsumu begins to slow his breathing, breathing in shorter than out. His jaw subconsciously unlatches and falls slack, tongue slipping outwards alongside it. 

“Left... point four.”

“Fire.”

A sudden burst shatters through the bustling noises of the city, and several screams are all that joyously enters Miya and Sakusa’s ears once his shot has been taken.

“Subject down. Miya, Sakusa, get your asses out of there.”

“Copy.”

**Author's Note:**

> A Very Short drabble because this suddenly came into my mind and yes. Anyways.


End file.
